My Roza: a drabble series
by trinitycantfly
Summary: The title says it all. This is a drabble series for Romitri lovers. All scenes happen after Last Sacrifice and some go into the Bloodlines books. A lot happen after Ruby Circle. Warning: Will contain fluff. XD
1. Chapter 1

This takes place when Dimitri and Rose take the trip to Siberia to visit the Belikovas.

_**Rose POV**_

"Roza, what's the matter?" Dimitri mumbled into my ear as we sat on the plane. He seemed anxious about going to visit his family, even though we had talked on the phone with his family already.

"Nothing, it's just that… well I'm not sure how Viktoria will react. And Yeva, oh my God, your grandmother is terrifying." I replied, teasing him.

He mumbled something incoherent and in Russian into my shoulder as I shifted closer to him. The car ride from the airport was almost over and soon we would be back in Baia. If Dimitri was anxious, though, I was one hundred times worse, I had run away last time I saw is family and was worried about how they would react to seeing me again. But I would do it for Dimitri.

As the car pulled to a stop, Dimitri jumped out and almost ran to the trunk getting bags. I grabbed my duffel and suitcase from him as we walked towards his family's house.

The door opened before we could even get their and Olena came running out. If Dimitri was surprised to see his mother he clearly didn't show it. As she neared him, he set down the bags that he had been holding and embraced his mom.

"Mama, oh I've missed you," he whispered into her ear. His mother smiled in response, overjoyed at seeing her only son alive.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just Romitri fluff. :) Rose is at Lehigh and Dimka is visiting.

_**Dimitri POV**_

When the car finally got to Lehigh, it took everything I had not to immediately jump out of the car and rush up to Rose. I waited for Christian and quickly tailed him at reasonable length as we walked towards the dorms.

Since Lehigh was a few hours away from the Court Rose and Lissa had to stay in a dorm room, which was torture for me on a lot of nights. But this would be this best surprise ever; they would never have guessed that we were coming to surprise them.

When we got to the door Christian knocked loudly and I came to stand directly beside him, John, the other guardians had told us that they were in the room.

"John," I heard Rose yell from inside. "We are trying to stu-" Her voice cut off as she yanked open the door and looked outside.

"Comrade!" She yelled before launching herself into my arms and back outside into the hallway of the dorm. I saw Christian walk into the room right before Rose started to kiss me.

"My Roza," I mumbled against her lips. I knew she loved it when I referred to her as mine and if I had any doubts, I felt her smile against my lips.

RIght then John walked down the hall and just about dropped everything he was holding in surprise. "I need a picture of this," he said in mock surprise. "Stoic Guardian Belikov _smiling?"_

And with that I continued to surprise him even more by laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

In The Bloodlines books Dimitri is in Palm Springs… but you don't see how Rose reacts when he _does _come back.

_**Rose POV**_

When Dimitri had called me last night and told me he was coming back I was ecstatic. By this point I was annoyed.

"Why is it taking so long?" I grumbled to Mikhail, who stood beside me. He only chuckled in response.

"They can't help it their flight was delayed," he said, still chuckling. I glared at him only causing him to laugh more.

Right at that moment we heard a loud noise, we looked out across the flat landscape and saw the plane touching down and making its way toward us.

I was basically bouncing up and down with joy by the time the door to the plane opened and people started spilling out.

I had been told that other things took priority, so that Dimitri and Sonya would have to fly into the airport not too far from court.

I didn't see Dimitri in the crowd of people, which was weird since I usually couldn't lose him with his insane height. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Comrade," I shrieked, spinning around in his arms and jumping him. He chuckled as he embraced me and told I told him how much I missed him.

When I saw Sonya and Mikhail walking towards us I grabbed his hand and lead him to meet them halfway.

With a mischievous glint in my eye I said. "Let's take you home, Comrade."

And that we did.


	4. Chapter 4

This would take place after Last Sacrifice. After a long day of work for Dimitri he comes home to a surprise.

_**Dimitri POV**_

"Roza?" I called as I walked into her apartment. After looking around, I saw no trace of her. Maybe she had another shift with Lissa, although I doubted it.

I turned out of her place, locking the door behind me. Though we had been given separate apartments for the time being, we basically always stayed in one of them together.

Walking into my apartment in palace housing, I saw Rose lying on my couch, sleeping. She looked so adorable and innocent, although I would hardly ever tell _her_ that. I looked closer at her and saw that she was clutching one of my pillows to her and had her face buried in it.

_My Roza…_

I tried to tell her just how much I loved her all the time, but there weren't really words to explain it; she was my everything. She had told me before that she had lost me once and if it ever happened again that she would be completely lost, but I don't think I could have even survived the first time if I ever lost her.

Walking into my kitchen, I filled a glass of water when I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. _How did I not hear her coming?_

"I love you, Comrade," she mumbled into my chest as I turned around. I smiled at the nickname. I may give her a hard time about it, but I think she secretly knew that I loved it.

"I love you too, my Roza." And all seemed right in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

If any of you have read Ruby Circle, you know how the epilogue ends, but if you haven't just imagine this taking place anytime after Rose turns twenty.

_**Rose POV**_

I was sitting with DImitri at a park in the corner of court after we took a walk, we talked about anything and everything. We had moved in together a few months ago and I was still happy about always having him around.

"Roza?" he mumbled. He had been acting strangely but I didn't think anything of it. Everyone had their off days… _right? _I hoped he was okay, I had told him many times before that I didn't know what I would do if I lost him again.

"Mmhhhhm?" I responded, staring at our intertwined hands.

He stood up and I raised my head to look up at him as he got down on one knee. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I realized what was going on. I should have known this would be coming soon.

"Roza, you are my everything and I would be lost without you," he said while pulling out a ring. Blue opals surrounded a circularly cut diamond, it was set on a delicate platinum band and it sparkled in the lamps that were placed all around court. _Well, I _had _told him that I wanted a 'rock star' ring._

He kept talking as I stared at his face. It was full of love and worry, as if he thought that I would ever turn him down. "Roza, will you marry me?" he finished.

"Of course," I said, basically jumping him as he slid the ring onto my finger. "Thank you for waiting until I was twenty, I know you were anxious to propose earlier."

"Я люблю тебя, моя роза," he mumbled into my hair. "навсегда." From the very little Russian he had taught me I knew what he had just said… _I love you, my Roza. Forever._

Maybe now we could try for kids...


	6. Chapter 6

If you read The Ruby Circle, you know the secret! If not, just pretend this takes place anytime after Last Sacrifice. Romitri is _**ENGAGED**_ in this, not married yet.

**_Dimitri POV_**

"Dimitri?" I heard Rose's soft voice come from somewhere within the bedroom. Her voice was laced with worry and it made me anxious. What could make my Roza so upset? She never showed weakness.

"Dimitri, please?" Walking into the bedroom, I noticed that the light under the bathroom door was open. Was she sick? This really didn't make sense.

"Roza," I mumbled at the door, slowly opening it, trying to give her time if she didn't want me to in there. "Are you sick or…" I trailed off nervously when I saw the tear tracks on her face. I had been downstairs making dinner when I heard her calling me, what could have come up in less than twenty minutes?

It hurt my heart to see her like this, she looked almost a little worried and happy at the same time. It was too confusing to understand. I was even more confused when she handed me a pregnancy test.

I looked down at it.

"Roza, thi- this is great!" I stumbled over my words. "I- oh my God. Roza." I didn't what else to say. I was shocked out of my mind. There wasn't really a way to prepare yourself for something like this.

"You're not worried at all?" I looked down at her with a question look as she said this. "I mean, neither one of us had the best experience with having two parents around. And what if something happens to one or both of us even. Comrade, I want this child, I really do. But I'm scared."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Nothing will happen. I promise you." I loved her so much, and wanted her to be happy. If she didn't want the baby then that was her decision. I would live it.

As if she knew what I was thinking she mumbled into my shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Comrade. I am keeping this baby."

Sometimes she made me the happiest person in the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Very important note

_**A/n**_

_**I'm glad that everybody likes the drabbles so far and I was wondering if there was a specific situation that you guys would like to see. I am having some issues coming up with creative ideas that have not already been overdone on this website. If anybody has an idea or would like to see a specific thing please let me know!**_

_**-Trinity**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: Spoiler! If you haven't finished Ruby Circle, don't read.**_

Rose and Dimitri on their wedding day! This is her getting ready before she goes up to him.

_**Rose POV**_

I was outside of the door to go into the main part of the church, and throwing a minor tantrum. Lissa was trying to comfort me but it wasn't doing much good.

"Liss, what if I fall or he doesn't like the dress or-" the list went on and on but Lissa decided to interupt me before I could finish telling her all that could go wrong.

"Everything will be fine, Rose. Even Christian said so… and you know how big that is," Lissa responded, trying to reason things out with logic. It was kind of annoying really. Christian just smirked at me; I wanted to punch him.

Suddenly, I heard the music start and everybody started walking up to the altar. Abe walked up to me, he wanted to give me away despite my protests of even having a wedding. Dimitri and I argues that we just wanted the license and would call it good; unfortunately Lissa and Abe didn't agree.

Before I knew it Abe was tugging me towards the door and it opened all the way. Walking in I saw Dimitri's loving face with a crazy mix of other emotions splashed across his face and, in that moment, I knew one thing and one thing only.

Everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. My school was just let out for February Break and I spent a lot of it at my dad's house. (It's a 9 hour drive so I couldn't write) I also pulled ligaments in my foot and ad been at they doctor's office for hours the past few days. Anyway, school is back and I am still putting off homework fr fanfic :). Again, sorry for the late update.**

Rose has a nightmare, and Dimitri tries to comfort her.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I woke in the night to hear whimpering coming from the other side of the bed. Rose had worked a late shift and came in after I went to sleep. I leaned over her, careful not to disturb the bed to much, when she jerked upwards.

I pulled back, quickly and shot her a worried glance as I leaned to turn the lamp on. She didn't respond or even look my way, too caught up in her own world to notice.

Her hair was loose and tangled; the normally perfect waves fell around her face in a choppy pattern. Her eyes were wide with fear and her neck was shiny with sweat. _What could she have dreamed that would have been so bad?_

I slid closer to her and enveloped her in my arms. She whimpered again and slid into my lap, obviously anxious. It worried me about what could make her so scared.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled gently to her, trying to be quiet so as not to scare her.

"Will you… Will you just hold me?" She whispered.

It broke my heart to see her so terrified and… broken. My Roza had always seemed so strong and full of life, whatever she had dreamed really _must _have been absolutely terrifying to hurt her so badly.

"Always," I responded. And I meant it.

**I had some people ask me about continuing with the wedding scene. Does anybody else want me to do that or continue on another for that matter? **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: Spoilers for Ruby Circle**_

This is more form the wedding scene in chapter 8.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I was standing at the altar watching Lissa and Christian walk up. We had asked them to be the best man and maid of honor almost as soon as we had set a date for the wedding. Lissa was _way _too excited when she found out and I'm pretty sure that Christian just acted like it wasn't a big deal to him.

I knew that if I was starting to get impatient that Rose would be about ten times worse than me right now. She had almost no patience… but she was my Roza.

When I was really starting to get annoyed about how long it was taking I looked back up and saw her walk through the doors, holding onto Abe's arm.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous, but I thought that it was insane. I loved her so much, and she looked absolutely amazing in that dress. I was happy; really, truly happy. I seemed like no matter what we went through, though, we always made it through.

I hope it stays that way.

She finally got to me after what felt like an eternity; logically I knew that it hadn't even been more than a minute or two. When she did I looked into her eyes and saw a perfect reflection of what my own eyes were; the mirror image of my soul.

Complete and utter love.

**I'm sorry about the typos in last chapter; by the time I realized they were there was glitching in and out for me and I couldn't fix them. I am also sorry about the writing in this chapter. I was asked to do another wedding drabble and I was having problems with ideas. I will try to update again today but no guarantees; my math teacher loaded me with homework that I should probably be doing right now.**

**I'm thinking about starting a post Ruby Circle or post Last Sacrifice story. Does anybody think I should?**


	11. Chapter 11

Rose and Dimitri are in Baia visiting his family and Viktoria and Rose decide to play a prank on Dimitri.

_**Rose POV**_

"Oh my God, YES!" she screeched when I told her what I wanted to do. "We have to. He won't suspect a thing; I swear. He's asleep right now."

I giggled at seeing her so worked up over pranking her brother. It was almost entertaining. "Okay. Vika, you go grab the shaving cream and warm water while I get the sharpie."

She smiled brightly at me and I giggled again, _Dimitri was _so _not expecting _this_. _He wouldn't know what hit him… well until he thought logically and realized that it was something that only Vika and I would do.

When we got to the room we were staying in I sat gently in bed beside him, seeing if he was asleep heavily enough to do this. When he didn't stir, I deemed it safe to continue.

I grabbed the sharpie and grew a quick mustache and unibrow on him, before gently spilling the water all around him on the bed to make him think he had wet.

We had trouble not keeling over with laughter at that, but it got even harder as we took the shaving cream and traced his limbs with it, making a crude looking skeleton. He would throw a fit when he woke up.

When we finished we ran into the backyard and waited for him to show up. I didn't even realize I had dozed off until I was being woken up.

I felt a bucket of ice cold water drenching me as I shot up to find a shaving cream covered Dimitri. _This was _so _not fair. _

I voiced my thoughts with him until I was cut off by him pulling me to him and kissing me, speaking the shaving cream all over me too.

I shoved him away, shivering, while he laughed his head off, despite the fact that he had been pranked first.

_Oh well._


	12. Chapter 12

This is just Romitri fluff.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I walked in the front door and gently called out Rose's name, seeing if she was home. When she didn't respond I pushed farther into the house and saw her lying on the couch, asleep. I tried to suppress a sigh of happiness but I don't think I succeeded because right then Roza opened one eye and looked over at me, standing in the doorway.

One look at her warm, melty looking eyes and I was a goner. I walked over to where she was and sat beside her. She laid her head in my lap and I gently began playing with her hair.

This was perfection.

"I love you, my Roza," I said softly to her. "Forever." She only giggled in response, making me tug slightly on her hair, waiting for her to sit up so that I could kiss her.

When she did finally sit up it was only so she could slide onto my lap- straddling me. I pressed my lips firmly against her, making her moan in response and slides even closer to me, making me grip her waist firmly.

She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath, as I kissed down the side of her neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

_This _was perfection.

**I posted the first chapter of my Post Ruby Circle story. The first chapter is more like a prologue but the chapters ****_will _****get longer. Hope you all check it out and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

This is from a third person POV (one of Rose's friends in college) when Dimitri comes to visit.

_**Jacob POV**_

I had wanted to ask Rose out so many times before, she was not only beautiful, but had a great personality, also. But I noticed that most girls like her hang around guys and flirt, a lot. But Rose had never done that; she always seemed damper and even a little somber whenever she was around other couples, and, on several occasions, I had found her having lengthy conversations with a mysterious person on the phone.

So, no I had not asked Rose out and felt bad for the seemingly endless string of guys that I had asked her out and been turned down. They obviously didn't see what I saw, that her heart belonged to someone else. And, one day when we were all walking out of our politics class, I found out exactly who that person was.

I had heard about Lissa's boyfriend Christian before, it seemed that was all she ever talked about, but Rose was a little more closed off about her life.

I recognized the tall man with blue eyes and dark hair to be Christian, but beside him stood an even taller man. Christian had to be at least 6' 2", if not taller, but he seemed dwarfed by the man who stood beside him.

He was several years older than us, probably in his mid to late twenties and had medium brown hair that hung just past his jaw line. He had even darker eyes that lit up when he saw the group of us walk out of the classroom. I wondered who this mystery man was, until ROse launched herself into his arms.

He caught her, somehow, and still manage to make it seem graceful.

"Comrade," she mumbled into his chest, somehow I felt like I was intruding on an extremely personal moment. Lissa and Christian were standing off to the side of them, talking lightly to each other.

"Roza," he muttered back to her. I was slightly taken aback by the soft Russian accent that laced his words. They were clearly more than just another fling, they were serious. In the few moments that I had seen them together, they seemed to be able to almost guess each other's actions.

They really were a stunning couple, and as I walked off and later saw them walking around campus together, I really began to understand Rose a little bit more. And it finally dawned on me; she wasn't closed off, she just didn't want to give her heart to anyone else, even accidentally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update. I know that I have kind of disappeared for the past week or so and I really am sorry for that. I missed you guys. Did you miss me?**

This is just some cut Romitri fluff from my story "Someday." The story itself has spoiler for Ruby Circle but this excerpt does not.

_**Rose POV**_

I had just walked into Lissa's room in palace housing to find her reading and Christian standing there, obviously waiting for me to show up to do anything.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said, glancing up from the important document she had. Probably something that had to do with the moroi learning how to fight.

"Hey, Liss," I greeted in return, beginning to start a conversation. As I was talking, Dimitri had walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on top of my head. His stubble tickled the crown of my head lightly ; it was still early in the morning and he hadn't shaved yet. I sighed contentedly and Lissa giggled.

"You two are just so adorable," Lissa said, still laughing at us. Christian just chuckled at her and it sounded like the guardian against the wall was trying to suppress his laughter.

Dimitri looked appalled at the idea of being adorable and I giggled lightly as he tried to process what she just said.

"He is, isn't he? I tried to tell him before; He's my big fluffy teddy bear." I pouted like a baby as I said it, trying to get a reaction from him, but it didn't work; I couldn't even say the entire thing with a straight face, but by the time I had finished everybody besides Dimitri was keeled over laughing their heads off, tears in their eyes.

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a curse in Russian and everybody just laughed harder. After several long moments of trying to slow my breathing I finally managed to speak.

"Comrade, don't be a party pooper. We love you, too." His only reply was a glare to which I responded to with a cheeky grin. "Don't hate!"

He just shook his head and wrapped his arms back around me, giving up. He probably realized that I was going to be the one to win… or well I would _claim_ to have been the one to win, even if I hadn't.

I tuned back in as Lissa started to talk.


End file.
